Wanna Date with Me?
by Kang Seulla
Summary: "Kau harus berkencan denganku." adalah kata paksaan yang memulai kisah mereka. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for Typo. [2Shoot]
1. Chapter 1

"Kau harus berkencan denganku."

Lelaki mungil itu menghalangi jalan seorang lelaki tinggi ketika keduanya bertemu di koridor sekolah. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam lelaki didepannya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan malas lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Aku tidak berminat."

Baekhyun, si lelaki mungil menggeleng. Ia mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu mundur satu langkah dan menabrak loker dibelakangnya. "Aku tak menanyakan pendapatmu, aku menyuruhmu agar berkencan denganku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Pokoknya saat ini kita berkencan!" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi lelaki tinggi tersebut kemudian tersenyum senang akibat tingkahnya itu. "Aku tunggu digerbang sepulang sekolah nanti, Chan~"

Setelah itu si mungil berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap horor punggungnya.

 **.**

 **Wanna Date with Me?**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Siapa disekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun, siswa bertubuh pendek dengan rambut hitam coklatnya yang selalu bergoyang ketika lelaki itu berlari. Senyuman perseginya yang memperlihatnya deretan gigi rapinya dan mata bulan sabitnya yang mampu membuat orang jatuh hati padanya. Si mungil dari klub hapkido, si mungil yang memiliki tenaga super.

Lalu siapa juga yang tak mengenal Chanyeol, siswa kutu buku dengan kacamata kotak tebal yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Tidak banyak berbicara, dan cenderung menutup diri.

Dan ketika kedua orang tersebut berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang lebih mungil melingkar dilengan yang lebih tinggi, dapat dipastikan setiap orang yang mengenal mereka akan terkejut. Yang lebih mungil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya, sedang yang lebih tinggi memperlihatkan wajah kaku dan kesalnya. Keduanya berjalan keluar gedung sekolah tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik disekitarnya –lebih tepatnya hanya Baekhyun yang tidak peduli.

"Lepaskan, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Kalau aku lepas, kau kabur nanti!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Langkah kakinya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya pergi. Ketika lelaki mungil itu menuntunnya menuju hutan yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, Chanyeol menatap horor lelaki mungil itu. "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

Namun lelaki mungil itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Melainkan menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin masuk kedalam hutan tersebut, Chanyeol yang hanya pasrah mengikuti lelaki mungil itu. Walaupun dalam pikiran Chanyeol terdapat hal-hal aneh. Seperti, apakah Baekhyun mengajaknya kemari untuk membunuhnya?

Tapi pikiran aneh tersebut segera ditepis Chanyeol ketika maniknya mendapati sebuah sungai jernih yang mengalir ditengah-tengah hutan tersebut. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang berlari menaiki sebuah batu besar yang berada dipinggir sungai tersebut.

"Bagaimana Park Chanyeol, kau suka?" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga melihat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kencanku hebat bukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia ikut mendekat kearah Baekhyun menaiki batu besar tersebut –setelah menaruh tasnya disamping tas Baekhyun dibawah pohon. Mata bulatnya menatap takjub pemandangan disekelilingnya dengan senyum tipisnya. Dua tahun setelah pindah kedaerah ini, Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah sungai yang sangat indah disini.

"Darimana kau tau tempat ini, Baekhyun?"

"Aku lahir disini. Asal kau tau saja, ada banyak yang seperti ini namun karena ini yang lebih dekat dari sekolah, aku mengajakmu kemari."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Pergerakkan lelaki disampingnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya. Ia menatap bingung kearah blazer da sepatu sekolah Baekhyun yang tergeletak diatas batu. "Kau ingin apa?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun, karena lelaki mungil tersebut sudah lebih dulu meloncat kedalam sungai tersebut. Membuat beberapa air terciprat kearah Chanyeol.

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya lelaki mungil tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seenaknya berenang disungai tersebut?

"Hei Chanyeol, ayo bergabung denganku!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang mencebikkan bibirnya. Chanyeol berniat turun dari ataus batu, namun suara teriakkan Baekhyun membuat dirinya kembali menoleh kearah lelaki mungil itu.

"Kyaa! Chanyeol! Ada sesuatu dikakiku!"

Melihat wajah panik dan ketakutan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tanpa berpikir dua kali melepas sepatu dan blazernya kemudian ikut melompat kedalam air. Ia berenang mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian memegang pundak lelaki tersebut dan menatap khawatir lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat lelaki mungil tersebut tertawa. Ia merutuki dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah mengerjainya. Mata bulatnya menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa. Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kepinggir sungai. Namun sebuah beban dipunggungnya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Begitu saja marah," helaan nafas Baekhyun terasa jelas dicuping Chanyeol, karena lelaki mungil itu tengah menaiki tubuhnya dari belakang dengan tangan yang melingkar dilehernya. "Ayo kita bermain dulu, Chanyeol."

.

Keduanya pulang kerumah dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Chanyeol mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun karena nafasnya, ia menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa. "Jangan tertawa, in karenamu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, tubuh kecilnya mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia berjinjit, menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada pundak Chanyeol setelahnya ia mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi Chanyeol.

"Pakai jaketku agar kau tidak kedinginan ya, Chan!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berlari menjauhinya dengan semu merah samar dipipinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang ditikungan, kemudian mengelus jaket berwarna merah jambu dipundaknya. Bau khas Baekhyun tercium disana.

"Padahal sendirinya kedinginan," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

oOo

Jam istirahat keesokkan harinya, memaksa Chanyeol meninggalkan rutinitasnya membaca buku diperpustakaan. Pasalnya, lelaki mungil yang mengajaknya berkencan kemarin menarik tangannya dan membawanya kelapangan. Mengajaknya bermain sepak bola.

"Aku tidak mau."

Kalimat tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun, pasalnya kini Chanyeol telah berada ditengah lapangan. Menatap malas kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tubuh yang melompat kecil, senang dengan kehadirannya.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol menyukai hal tersebut.

Suara peluit terdengar, dan permainanpun dimulai. Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang dengan gesit mengiring bola. Bahkan ketika lelaki mungil itu melompat senang karena berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam gawang. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kemana perginya bola, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun ditengah permainan.

Lengkungan pada sudut bibirnya, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya.

.

Selesai bermain, masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk makan siang. Dan disinilah Chanyeol, duduk disalah satu meja kantin dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundaknya. Tidak ketinggalan, murid lain yang bermain sepak bola bersama mereka.

"Permainan bolamu lumayan, Park Chanyeol."

Itu suara Jongin, Chanyeol hanya dapet tersenyum kecil.

"Ditempat lama, aku sering memainkannya," ucapannya itu mendapatkan anggukan yang lain. "Tapi aku lebih suka bermain basket."

"Apa serunya basket."

Suara disampingnya membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lelaki mungil disampingnya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya –Baekhyun sudah tidak menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Chanyeol.

"Tenu seru, Byun. Kau saja yang tidak dapat bermain basket. Hahaha," setelah itu, ucapan Jongdae diikuti oleh tawa an yang lain.

Chanyeol hanya dapat terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal. Dirinya menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol kembali dipaksa oleh si mungil Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya. Kali ini langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah lapangan terbuka dipinggir sungai –ini bukan sungai yang kemarin, tapi sungai yang berada ditengah kota dekat dengan jalan bukan dihutan.

Lapangan tersebut tidak ramai, hanya terdapat beberapa anak yang terlihat bermain bola. Baekhyun membawa mereka pada tanah lapang yang sepi, terdapat _ring_ basket disana.

"Ajarkan aku bermain basket."

Ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terjulur memberikan sebuah bola, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau tas yang dijinjing Baekhyun berisikan sebuah bola basket.

"Kau mencuri ini dari sekolah?"

"Aku hanya meminjam!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian mengambil bola basket tersebut. Memantulkan pada tanah dibawahnya kemudian melemparkan kearah ring yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Bola yang dilemparnya masuk kedalam cincin besar tersebut dengan telak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membulatkan bibirnya dan menatap takjub pada bola yang tengah menggelinding kearah mereka. Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol bersorak bangga atas dirinya.

"Mudah bukan?"

Si mungil mencebikkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya. "Itu sangat sulit!" Baekhyun mengambil bola yang berada didekat kakinya dan memantulkan pada tanah. Setelahnya ia mengikuti Chanyeol, melemparkan bola tersebut kearah ring.

Namun lemparannya tidak mencapai tinggi ring tersebut.

"Lihat bukan? Ini sangat sulit!"

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian berlari mengambil bola. Lelaki itu dengan tampannya berjalan kearahnya sambil memantulkan bola ditangannya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun dibuat memerah melihatnya.

Jadi lelaki mungil itu mendengus pelan kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Ini mudah, Baek."

Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang lelaki mungil tersebut. Menjulurkan tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun dan menyuruh lelaki mungil itu memenang bola. Ia membenarkan pijakan kaki Baekhyun dan membantu lelaki tersebut melemparkan bola. Ia tersenyum puas ketika bola itu masuk kedalam ring –walau dengan tenaga yang masih lemah.

"I-itu masuk, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melompat kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk leher lelaki tinggi itu. "Ini kali pertama dalam hidupku, aku berhasil memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia terpaku ketika mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Chanyeol diwajahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan gugup, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya. Ia menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya. Memalu.

"Selamat, Baek," Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala si mungil.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan bibir yang ia kulum. "K-kalau begitu ap pulang dulu!" sebuah kecupan Baekhyun berikan untuk pipi Chanyeol, setelahnya lelaki mungil itu mengambil tasnya dan berlari menjauhi lapangan tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

oOo

Unuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Chanyeol memegang papan _skateboard_. Ia menatap papan dengan roda itu dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana cara dirinya memainkan benda tersebut.

Sedang lelaki mungil dihadapannya menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ayo mainkan, Chan. Ini mudah."

Tatapan Chanyeol yang tadinya berfokus pada Baekhyun teralihkan dengan jalur _skateboard_ dibelakang lelaki mungil itu. Menatap orang-orang yang mainkan benda yang sama dengan benda ditangannya. Bagaimana tubuh orang-orang tersebut melayang, berseluncur cepat bahkan terjatuh. Diam-diam Chanyeol merinding.

"Aku tidak mau."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tau, kalau kalimat tersebut tidak berlaku pada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu malah menarik tangannya agar turun pada jalur khusus. "Ini bagian dari kencan kita, Chan."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol agar menaiki papan _skateboard_. Lelaki mungil itu menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol, kemudian menuntun lli tersebut hingga roda papan tersebut berputar. Ia tertawa senang melihat Chanyeol yang panik ketika tubuhnya _oleng_ kesamping.

"Seimbangkan tubuh tinggimu, Park."

Chanyeol mendengus, setelahnya ia kembali panik ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya kuat dan melepaskannya. Membuat tubuhnya berseluncur cepat. Sedang yang mungil tertawa terbahak. "Kau gila, Byun? Beruntung aku tidak jatuh!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sekarang cobalah sendiri," setelahnya Baekhyun menaiki papan _skateboard_ miliknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan lambaian tangan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol melupakan rasa kesalnya kepada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, berniat menyusul lelaki mungio itu dengan satu kakinya yang mendorong papan _skate_ tersebut. Masih dengan gerakan yang kaku, Chanyeol menaikkan satu kakinya hingga kini kedua kakinya berpijak pada papan tersebut.

Senyum bangga terlukis di wajah tampan lelaki tinggi itu ketika dirinya merasa berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berseluncur pada jalur melengkung dan menaik keatas. Ia terkekeh ketik melihat tubuh mungil itu sedikit terangkat keatas dan kembali berpijak dengan selamat pada papan _skate_.

Manik Chanyeol menatap besi panjang rendah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Setelah mmantapkan hatinya, Chanyeol melajukan papan miliknya agak cepat dan mencoba mengangkat papan tersebut agar berseluncur diatas besi tersebut.

Namun apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol rupanya tidak selaras dengan kenyataan. Karena buktinya lelaki tinggi itu kini tergeletak dengan wajah menghadap aspal. Kacamata yang dikenakannya terlempar dari wajahnya begitu pula dengan papan _skate_ nyayang telat terbalik.

Dan Chanyeol mendengar langkah seseorang yg berlari kearahnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebelum menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Ini semua karenamu, Baekhyun. Kau memaksaku memainkan ini!"

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun menatap penuh kejut mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang meninggi. Sedangkan yang leih tinggi menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun mundur perlahan. Lelaki mungil itu menunduk dengan tangan yang memainkannujung hoodienya.

"M-maafkan aku, Chanyeol," lelaki mungil itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kencan kita sampai sini saja."

Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeop yang terpaku pada pijakkannya. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap bingung lelaki mungil yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku _'kan_ hanya becanda..."

.

oOo

.

 _A/N: ff ini Cuma ada dua chapter yaaa. Semoga kalian nerima baik ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian. *bow_


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya berhasil menghalangi jalan si mungil Byun Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan lelakinmungil itu dan membawanya menuju perpustakaan.

Tepat dua hari sejak kejadian dirinya jatuh saat bermain _skate_ , Baekhyun menghindarinya. Tidak menganggu dirinya dan memaksa untuk berkencan, semua itu membuat Chanyeol merasa hampa. Dan hari ini Chanyeol bertekad untuk membalas dendam.

Menganggu dan memaksa Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Wanna Date with Me?**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park?!"

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh agar lelaki mungil itu terdiam. "Jangan berisik, Baek. Kita sedang berada diperpustakaan," Senyuman jahil kembali hadir di wajah Chanyeol saat dirinya melihat wajah merengut Baekhyun. "Kita akan berkencan disini."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan mendengus kasar. Ia menarik asal salah satu buku kemudian menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan disana. Duduk disalah satu bangku disana, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Maniknya melirik buku yang dibawa Chanyeol dan terkekeh ketika mendapati sebuah komik ditangan lelaki itu.

"Ku kira kau sering ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, ternyata membaca komik."

Si tampan terkekeh kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala si mungil. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. "Agar tidak bosan."

"Supaya tidak bosan, lebih seru bermain dilapangan!"

Bahu Chanyeol terangkat. "Disini juga seru."

Dengusan kasar kembali terdengar dari si mungil.

Sesaat keduanya terpaku dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Chanyeol yang berfokus pada alur cerita dikomik yang diambilnya, sedang Baekhyun yang hanya membolak-balik halaman buku yang dibawanya asal.

 _PUK_

Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasakan beban dipundaknya, ia tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati surai hitam yang bersandar pada dirinya. Maniknya melirik wajah si empu, dan mendapati wajah tenang Baekhyun dengan kelopak tertutup, menyembunyikan binar cerah matanya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat, mengelus pipi si mungil lembut. Mengagumi betapa mulus kulit Baekhyun dan betapa cantik wajah si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

Karena gemas, Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisinya agar tertidur nyaman dipundaknya. Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali berfokus dengan komiknya, dengan sesekali menghirup dalam aroma shampo Baekhyun dan mencuri kecupan dipelipis lelaki tersebut.

.

Chanyeol harus menyalurkan hasratnya ketika merasakan kantung kemihnya telah penuh. Ia meminta izin kepada guru yang mengajar dan terburu menuju toilet. Selesai dengan urusannya, Chanyeol menoleh pada lapangan sekolah dan mendapari bahwa kelas Baekhyun saat ini tengah berolahraga.

Menunda waktu masuk kekelasnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk memandangi si mungil yang saat ini tengah bermain voli. Ia takjub, Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang mungil, namun tenaganya sangat besar. Setiap olahraga bisa dimainkan oleh lelaki tersebut, kecuali dengan basket itu karena masalah di tinggi badan sebenarnya.

Mata Chanyeol melotot ketika Baekhyun memeluk Jongdae ketika dirinya berhasil mencetak poin. Dan dirinya semakin memanas ketika Jongdae mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa malu dan berpikir panjang lagi, "BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU DILARANG TERLALU DEKAT DENGAN LELAKI LAIN KETIKA BERKENCAN DENGANKU!" Chanyeol berteriak, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian murid yang tengah berolahraga, dan guru yang mengajar di kelas keluar untuk memarahinya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun dan lelaki tersebut berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kepinggir lapangan.

Sangat lucu. Dan Chanyeol berdebar menyenangkan karena itu.

oOo

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol dibuat senang ketika Baekhyun mencegat dirinya didepan kelas. Ia semakin senang ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Ia pikir Baekhyunnya telah kembali.

"Kau itu apa-apaan _sih_ , Chanyeol?!"

Namun nada ketus itu membuat senyum Chanyeol perlahan memudar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kencan kita sudah berakhir?"

"Tapi aku belum menyetujuinya."

"Pokoknya kencan kita sudah berakhir!"

Keheningan menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak berani menatapnya sedari tadi. "Kenapa harus berakhir?"

Si mungil menatap Chanyeol perlahan, namun kembali ia buang pandangannya. Baginya lantai saat ini lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah memelas Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang pernah membentakku. Dan kemarin kau membentakku."

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, menatap lelaki itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, _okay_? Kemarin aku berniat untuk bercanda. Tapi aku malah menyakitimu, maafkan aku."

Tanpa disangka, Baekhyun meneteskan air mata. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat terisak dengan punggung yang naik-turun mengikuti isakkannya. Wajahnya tertunduk, menutupi airmatanya yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, lelaki tinggi itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki itu menangis didadanya. Tidak mempedulikan jas sekolahnya yang saat ini basah akibat airmata Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun, bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan memohon agar Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya.

"K-kau jangan menemuiku dulu untuk sementara ini, Chan."

Dan itu adalah terakhir kali bagi Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Karena setelahnya ia hanya dapat menatap lelaki mungil itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

Satu minggu, dan Baekhyun masih saja menghindarinya. Tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang frustasi dengan sikap lelaki mungil itu. Walaupun sejujurnya si mungil juga merindukan lelaki tinggi itu.

' _D'Amour Cafe pukul 7 malam.'_

Baekhyun menatap sebuah surat yang berada digenggamannya, setelahnya menatap sebuah cafe didepannya. Memastikan bahwa tempat yang didatanginya telah tepat. Ia membawa kaki pendeknya melangkah memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Eh?" sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat dirinya terkejut. Baekhyun menatap seorang pelayan yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Bingung kenapa pelayan tersebut dapat mengetahui namanya.

Sang pelayan mengantarkan Baekhyun pada sebuah meja yang berada ditengah dan menghadap sebuah panggung. Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung ketika beberapa pelayan datang kemejanya dengan beberapa _cake, ice cream_ dan juga beberapa minuman.

"H-hei, aku belum memesan," Baekhyun mencegat seorang pelayan dengan menarik tangannya. Namun pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk menikmati hidangan tersebut.

Sipit Baekhyun menatap hidangan didepannya. Meneguk liurnya ketika melihat sepotong _cheesecake_ dengan buah _strawberry_ dan saus diatasnya. Ia meremas jemarinya, menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung melahap makanan tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun dia tidak mengetahui siapa yang memesankan ini.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata terdapat racun mematikan dalam kue yang menggiurkan tersebut?

 _SPLASH_

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika sebuah lampu menyorot dirinya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang menyipit melihat lampu dan sekelilingnya. Ia menatap kearah depan, tepat pada sebuah piano yang terletak diatas panggung ketika mendengar sebuah melodi dari sana.

Matanya membola ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang berada dibalik piano dengan mata yang menatap dirinya. Pipinya memerah ketika si lelaki tersenyum kearahnya.

 _wae jakku nae nunape areungeoryeo neo_ _  
_ _mwoga mwonjido molla nan neoreul chaja_

 _(Why are you always in front of my eyes_

 _I do not know what it is I look for you)_

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar merdu ketika lelaki itu memulai dengan nada rendah.

 __ _isanghage neoman bomyeon ganjireopjanha_ _  
_ _useumi naojanha jeongmal michyeotna bwa_

 _(It's a weird look at you._

 _It's a laugh. It's crazy.)_

Manik Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol yang sesekali menatap kearahnya dan juga berfokus pada piano yang dimainkannya.

 _Ooh~_ _naege museun jiseul han geoya_ _  
Oh~ oh~_ _ni saenggakppunijanha_

 _(_ _What did you do to me?_ _  
_ _I'm only thinking about you_ )

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat lelaki mungil disana mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

 _ireon nal eojjae neomu dapdaphae_ _  
_ _ireon nal eotteokhae~_

 _(_ _What do I do? So frustrating_ _  
_ _What do I do?)_

Chanyeol mengedikkan kepalanya setelah selesai menyanyikan lirik tersebut.

 _itjanha baby baby narang sagwillae milgo danggigineun geumanhae_

 _(_ _Hey baby baby, will you go out with me?_ _  
_ _Stop playing games)_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas jemarinya gemas.

 _eotteokhae nollan nae gaseumi jakku kungkung ttwineunde_

 _(_ _What do I do? My shocked heart keeps pounding_ )

Seperti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol, dada Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat dan keras.

 _Oh naega waeirae waeirae neoman bomyeon wae_ _  
_ _eolgureun ppalgae jineunde_ _geuraedo nan niga joheungeol eotteokhae_

 _(_ _What's wrong with me?_ _  
_ _My face grows red whenever I see you_ _  
_ _But still, I like you, what do I do?_ _)_

Wajah cantik si mungil memerah dengan jantung yang berlomba berdetak semakin kuat, bahkan dirinya dapat mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, dan tepuk tan dari pengunjung lain membuat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bagaikan sebuah _jelly_.

 _(_ _ **DIA – Will You Go Out With Me? Ballad Version**_ _)_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeop yang turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan malunya. Kepalanya terangkat ketika kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang ku nyanyikan tadi, Baek. Aku sangat frustasi, bingung dengan diriku. Awalnya aku hanya mengetahui dirimu, lalu kau mengajakku berkencan. Aku tidak bohong kalau awalnya aku sangat tidak suka, tidak suka denganmu, biasa saja," Chanyeol melangkah semakin mendekatin Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mungil itu menempel padanya dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Namun setelahnya kau membuatku nyaman, bahkan aku merindukanmu setelah kita berpisah dan memikirkan dirimu ketika dirumah. Namun itu terasa menyenangkan untukku."

Chanyeol merapikan letak poni Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu, aku telah salah dan menganggapnhal tersebut lelucon. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, Baek. Aku sangat frustasi," Chanyeol tersenyum gugup dengan tangan yang menggaruk sisi belakang lehernya. "Hm... Kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Si mungil tersenyum kecil kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Memeluk pinggang lelaki tinggi itu dengan erat. "Kita _'kan_ sudah berkencan."

Cicitan pelan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas kepada lelaki mungil tersebut. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari dadanya, menangkup wajah si mungil dan menatapnya dalam. Wajahnya mendekat dengan mata yang menatap bibir tipis Baekhyun. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ketika lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun. Menyesap kecil bibir tersebut, membawa kecupan mereka semakin manis. Ketika pagutan tersebut terlepas, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bibir Baekhyuj yang mengkilap.

"Kau milikku, Baek."

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya. Mengecup pucuk kepala si mungip dengan sayang, tanpa mempedulikan sorak dari pengunjung lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

oOo

.

 **A/N: selesai juga. Seperti yang aku bilang ini Cuma 2shoot ya jadi gada lanjutannya lagi. Cukup sampai disini hehe. Semoga pada puas sama endingnya ya. Terus kenapa ini singkat? Karena ini ff ringan aja. Emang udah terencana kayak begini hehe. Tanpa plot dan konflik yang ribet.**

 **Buat yang udah baca dan review, fave, follow makasih banyak yaa. Seneng banget ternyata respon kalian sangat baik buat ff ringan seperti ini hehe. Apalagi ini masuk ke rating Teen :v terima kasih sekali lagi, jangan lupa buat review lagi ya :p**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan kata, karena sangat malas buat baca ulang**

 _ **Last, mind to review?**_

.

.

 _ **Epilog**_

Manik sipit Baekhyun menatap bosan keadaan perpustakaan yang sangat sepi dan sunyi. Hanya terdengan beberapa bisik-bisik pengunjung dan suara lembaran buku yang dibalik. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan meniup poninya.

 _Weekend_ yang menyebalkan. Ini karena Chanyeol yang mengajaknya ke perpustakaan kota!

"Ayo kita pulang saja, Chan. Disini tidak asik. Lebih asik kita bermain diluar ketika libur seperti ini. Atau kita bisa berjalan-jalan."

Namun lelaki tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk diam. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menatap kearahnya.

Semakin kesal dengan respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik buku yang berada digenggaman Chanyeol dengan kuat dan membuangnya kelantai. Ia melompat kearah lelaki tersebut, duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini~" Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya. Namun lelaki mungil itu tetap bertekad dengan apa yang dilakukannya, jadi dirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tapi aku sedang mempelajari teknik dasar bermain _skateboard_ , Baek."

"Kau tidak perlu membaca itu. Aku akan mengajarimu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada kekanakkan Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau ia mengangguk, mengiyakan keinginan si mungil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pulang."

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman perseginya. Saking senangnya, lelaki mungil itu mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Dan memerah malu ketika menyadari perilakunya. Jadi Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Sangat menggemaskan.

.

 _End_


End file.
